User blog:ChocolateBliss/SHARDS Chapter Seven (PART TWO)
OJ'S POV Seriously..why did I just kiss him on the spot? That was too sudden and out of place. Not to mention that Balloon's very sensitive to that kind of stuff. An apology won't cut it. I REALLY need to make it up to him. Perhaps I could--'' {COUGH} ''Ughh, I'm feeling dizzy again. I'll just take a nap.. BALLOON'S POV {SNIFFLE} For some reason, after OJ kissed me, I feel nauseated. What's going on with me..?? I'm sitting in the closet, curled into a ball. {CRACKING} The ice slowly creeps up my wrists. Ughh, why did that pervert kiss me?! Now I feel weird. The room's spinning, I have a headache, and my stomach is making weird sounds.. Most likely due to the sickness.. {KNOCK KNOCK} Is that OJ? "--sigh-- Come in.." {DOOR OPENS} "Hey Balloon--wait, where ARE you?!" {SNIFFLE} {SWISH..} Oh no. {GASP} "Balloon, what's wrong? Why are you crying?!" OJ asks. Like YOU actually care. He looks worried. "Let me guess..the kiss?" I nod. "Yes. You really made me feel..uncomfortable." {SQUISHING} "Oh, I'm truly sorry Balloon. I had no idea you'd feel that way." He's hugging me, but it doesn't make things better. "Please..is there ANYTHING I can do to make it up to you?!" Well, I just want to stay here..but that's not gonna happen. I look away. "I'm just tired, and slightly nauseous. Can you put me on my bed?" {CHUCKLE} "Of course!" {PLOP} OJ carries me to bed. "Here you go.." {BEEP} My head still hurts.. "C-Can you bring me an ice pack? My head's throbbing." OJ smiles. "Of course Balloon. Wait here, I'll be right back." {DOOR CLOSES} Gosh, it's like someone's BANGING my forehead with a HAMMER! {RUNNING WATER} {RUSTLE} {CREAK} OJ holds an ice pack in his hand. {DRIP} {DRIP} {DRIP} "Here--" He sets it gently on my forehead. "Is it working?" Uh, hello? It was only on for a FEW SECONDS! "It's cold, but it'll do." {SIGH OF RELIEF} "That's good to hear, but I want you to stay in your room for the rest of the night." Aww, no fair! "Why not OJ?!" I ask. {EXASPERATED SIGH} "You don't want to get a MIGRAINE do you?!" No way! Those are the WORST. "Fiiiine. See you in the morning." {CREAK} Wait..I forgot to pack up! I take out the golden bell OJ gave me. {DING DING} {DOOR OPENS} "--groan-- What is it Balloon?" {SIGH} "I need to pack up. We're leaving tomorrow, remember?" He rolls his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." {DOOR CLOSES} Phew! Now I can get some peace and quiet. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- {SNOOORE..} What the--'' ''Who's sleeping beside me? I'm too scared to turn around. [RUSTLE} I slowly close my eyes again. {DINK} Huh? That felt hard..like a glass. Is that--'' I pull the sheet off. OJ smirks. "Oh, good morning Balloon." As anxiety revolved around my emotions, ocean salt helium escapes from me. ''Why..WHY WOULD OJ JUST CREEP INTO MY BED IN THE MORNING?!?! I never thought I would say this, but I'm starting to regret coming on the trip with him.. Category:Blog posts